


Illustration for Extravagant Darkness

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, BAMF Magnus Bane, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: A playing card art of Magnus and Asmodeus, with their respective magic. (go read the fic, it'll make sense. and you will love the story)





	Illustration for Extravagant Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



you can find the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12251331)

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) where you can find higher resolution of the pictures.


End file.
